Goodbye kiss
by BenToph
Summary: E eu espero poder te encontrar de novo um dia.


Estava lá eu de ferias do cursinho né, ouvindo musicas quando de repente topei com a musica Goodbye Kiss, da Lana del Rey. Não é dela, é do Kasabian, mas não consigo ouvi-la na versão original depois de ter ouvido uma versão cover tão suave. Mas daí que mexeu comigo e fez muito sentido pra mim quando ouvi, daí sabe como é cabeça de quem escreve né? Tem que fazer alguma coisa. E como to meio parada, nada melhor do que uma oneshot pra começar a voltar á ativa né? Espero que gostem, porque é feita de coração.

Com carinho e boa leitura!

_BenToph._

**-x-x-x-**

**Goodbye Kiss**

**Doomed from the start  
We met with a goodbye kiss  
I broke my wrist**

**It all kicked off  
I had no choice  
You said that you didn't mind  
'Cause love's hard to find**

_Não era para ser assim. Nunca costumou ser assim... Mas ele me atingiu. Como nenhum outro atingiu antes. E o que eu faço agora?_

Estava sentada no banco do jardim, em uma tarde de final de verão, o sol forte brilhando por entre as folhas verdes, a brisa quente balançando os cabelos, e a sensação nostálgica do tempo que não volta mais em seu peito. Porque se sentia daquele jeito? Feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, decepção e mágoa. Não, não era bem mágoa – era mais um sentimento de tristeza quando se consta algo que já se sabe. Por quê? Ainda não sabia. Revirava seus pensamentos, pensava e repensava até ter dor de cabeça para encontrar um por que. Mas talvez não existisse um por que. Talvez simplesmente as coisas devessem ser assim.

E ainda não sabia por que pensava tanto nele. Era ridículo. Achava-se ridícula agora: estava encantada por ele. Sempre estivera e sempre seria. Sentia uma pontada em seu orgulho. Para Shina era assim. Ninguém nunca era tão interessante até conhecê-lo. Nunca pensou em homem nenhum até conhecê-lo. E o que mais a irritava: havia sido só um beijo. Uma única vez. E se perguntava se era possível.

Jamais estariam juntos novamente, Shina sabia disso. Sabia também que ele não agira de forma mal intencionada. Ah não, isso não. Ela tinha certeza disso. Ele era diferente. Um sorriso diferente- e bonito. Ele era todo bonito, lindo. Mas não havia espaço na vida dele agora. Talvez suas responsabilidades, ou por ter metas muito definidas em sua vida. E isso a deixava confusa. Porque não podia ser ele?

O único.

O cara.

Não.

Eram amigos, conversavam sobre filme, musicas, sobre tudo – passavam horas conversando até que ele começou a ser mais frio (havia mudado e ela não entendia isso). Eram jovens- a loucura da juventude. E jamais estariam juntos novamente. E ela sempre soube disso desde o começo.

E ainda lembrava dele. E ainda lembrava com clareza daquela noite (para falar a verdade, de todas as vezes que o vira).

**Maybe the days we had are gone  
Living in silence for too long  
Open your eyes and what do you see?  
****No more laughs  
No more photographs**

'_Então se tudo der certo, até amanhã.'_

'_Se tudo der certo, até amanhã.. Shion.'_

_Ela, de shorts e blusa, all star. Ele, calça, camisa xadrez e all star. Era o show de uma banda, uma das favoritas dos dois. Havia bebidas, amigos, solos de guitarra chorando um blues de um amor falso, de amores que deram errados, de sexo e sonhos, sobre o futuro e sobre o passado. Os bons e velhos rocks que os faziam gritar pra banda no palco. Até que tocou aquela musica._

_Estavam tão pertos um do outro. Sorrisos. Shina se aproximou de Shion._

'_Essa é a melhor deles.'_

'_Ah, eles tem muita musica boas.'_

'_É a minha favorita.'_

_Dançavam, abraçados. Até que os labios deles se encontraram com os dela. Os braços em sua cintura, as costas no peito dele, a mão no cabelo curto dele. __E o beijo... O beijo._

_Era calmo e sedutor ao mesmo tempo. Como se o tempo tivesse parado ali. Como senão existisse mais nada no mundo além dele, dela e a banda. Era aquele beijo. Era o beijo. O único que ocorre apenas uma vez na vida. Aquele beijo que é diferente de todos os outros.'_

E era assim que estiveram juntos. E tão rápido como aconteceu, acabou. Shina tinha prova de bolsa pra intercambio na Inglaterra, e ainda tinha as avaliações da própria faculdade. Shion tinha os negócios da família para assumir, além de se preparar para entrar na faculdade. E já não tinham mais contato. E as coisas de repente, ficaram confusas. E no final, era isso: havia acabado.

Shina desejava vê-lo de novo. Shina queria beijá-lo de novo. Shina queria estar com ele de novo. Mesmo que nenhum beijo ocorresse. Porque era ele, e ela tinha certeza disso como nunca tivera em sua vida.

**Turning slowly  
Looking back, see  
No words  
Can save this  
You're broken  
And I'm pissed  
Run along  
Like I'm supposed to  
Be the man  
I ought to  
**

E Shion... Shion estava confuso. Não sabia como alcançá-la. Ele queria estar com ela, mas não podia estar com ela. Não agora. Havia tantas coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, para resolver que simplesmente não podia estar com ela. Mas Shina... Shina não saia da sua cabeça. Mesmo quando ela não estava ali, mesmo quando ela simplesmente desaparecia, mesmo quando ele não devia pensar nela. Mas ela era a única coisa que ele pensava. E em seu beijo. No tocar de mãos. Em sua mão passando por seu cabelo. Em seus labios suaves e selvagens roçando os seus labios timidos. Em estar no abraço dela. Em todas as coisas que ela fazia. Tudo.

Era como se tudo voltasse para ela. Como se existisse uma gravidade que o prendia no mundo dela. E ela estava prestes a ir embora. Por isso mesmo, ele não via outra alternativa a não ser se distanciar, mesmo não querendo. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

'_Quero te ver de novo.'_

Era o único pensamento que ele conseguia ter. Mas ali, sentado na cadeira de seu pai, vendo seus irmãos mais novo na sala de reunião, sabia que isso era impossível. Kiki era apenas uma criança, não conhecia o mundo. Mu era apenas dois anos mais novo, e estava na escola ainda, e cada dia mais se tornava quieto, envelhecia a cada passar de segundo. As vezes, parecia que quem tomava a frente era ele. Entretanto, não podia exigir isso dele. Não ainda. Era o Segundo na linha de sucessão, mas o primeiro era Shion e como tal, iria assumir sua responsabilidade. E assim, havia tomado sua decisão. Já havia adiado demais por tempo demais.

-Está pensando nela, não está?

-O que...? Não seja ridiculo, Mu.

-Estou sendo realista. Está estampado no seu rosto. Você não para de pensar nela. Shion, você sabe... Se quiser ir atrás dela, se quiser ficar com ela, eu assumo a presidência da empresa do papai. Você já sacrificou tantas coisas... Não precisa sacrificar isso também.

-Não preciso? Olhe para você. Falando como um verdadeiro Howard! Falando como um adulto, se vestindo como um adulto. Não, eu farei isso. Vocês dois devem viver a vida normal, como papai queria. Só uma noite com uma garota não pode mudar isso.

-Mas mudou você, Shion! Você se apaixonou por ela. Quer mesmo passar o resto da sua vida se perguntando como seria se voce tivesse dado uma chance? Viva um pouco, Shion. Vá atrás dela...

**Rock and Roll  
Sent us insane  
I hope someday that we will meet again**

O bilhete do avião estava em suas mãos, e Marim a abraçava com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava feliz. Tinha lutado tanto por essa bolsa de intercambio que finalmente conseguira e agora estava no aeroporto. Era uma loucura total. Mas estava feliz... e sentia a vontade louca de ligar para Shion e contar sobre o quão empolgada estava. Mas seguia o que Marina havia dito: _' viva a sua vida, independente dele. Se for pra vocês se verem de novo, então isso vai acontecer.'_

E foi então, que os olhos de sua amiga avistaram a cena mais improvável de todas: ele estava ali.

-Shi... Acho que você tem mais alguém para despedir.

E seus olhos se encontraram, sem jeito. Como se fosse a primeira vez que estivessem se vendo.

-Oi..

-Oi. Então, você realmente está indo para lá...

-Claro, é o que mais quero.

-Você volta?

-Volto.

-Que bom... Eu... Eu queria te dizer... Desculpa por como as coisas ficaram entre a gente... Eu tenho coisas para resolver, coisas a fazer, e você está indo embora também, por isso eu acabei me afastando... eu sei que foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito mas eu não sabia como fazer isso... – as palavras viam a sua cabeça e as dizia, ou pelo menos, achava que dizia. Mas percebeu quando ela suspirou, que achava que as dizia. Nenhuma delas havia saído.

-Então o que você veio fazer aqui? Eu to meio atrasada pro vôo então...

-Antes de você ir, eu... fiquei feliz por te-la conhecido. E quando você voltar, quero ser o primeiro a saber. Eu... espero te ver novo.

-É, eu te vejo por aí... Eu espero te ver de novo também.

E Shina embarcou naquele avião, com aquela esperança no peito. E com a sensação do beijo dele queimando em sua pele.

**-x-x-x-**

Bom, é isso. Simplisinha e bem bobinha, meio infantil até, mas é isso. Quem nunca passou por isso uma vez na vida?

Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram review, e me incentivem a voltar para cá definitivamente! (:

Beijinhos!


End file.
